


Hole in the Wall

by DistantStar



Category: Ranya - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Giant Five AU Sequel, No Smut, Rated M for language, This is mostly Ranya, With a Sprinkling of Clexa, though its suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Anya and Raven walk into a bar... No. Really.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Hole in the Wall

The sun was setting. Sitting in her car in the parking lot, Anya decided that the bar in front of her was appropriately named. It was called, 'Hole in the Wall," and it was smashed between buildings on the edge of town. Even with the crowd of people hovering outside the metal doors, it seemed out of the way. Maybe it was one of those places you only knew how to find if you knew it was there. Either way, it was a good place to meet.   
  
Turning off her Maserati, she checked her eyeliner in the rear-view mirror and got out, slamming the car door behind her. Walking away from it toward the building, she clicked her key-chain to lock and heard it arm and lock behind her. She also heard a woman's voice she knew by heart shout,   
  
"Hey! Take it easy on that beautiful girl!"  
  
A small, amused smile curved at the corner of Anya's lips. She should have known her girlfriend would have beat her here. But she just kept walking, and within a few seconds, Raven caught up with her. Anya glanced over at her girlfriend of over two years now. She'd never admit it to anyone, but Raven was everything she'd ever dreamed of, and recently the thought of actually womaning up and asking her to marry her someday kept crossing her mind. But that day wouldn't be today. She didn't want to do it at a bar, "I've got a good mechanic." She answered at last. When she proposed, she wanted it to be everything Raven hoped for and more.   
  
Raven's grin, and her snarked reply, was immediate, "that you do. But I am wondering if you're talking about your girl or the person who takes care of that car?" She glanced back impishly to the Maserati nestled under the lights in the parking lot behind them.   
  
"Maybe both," Anya admitted slyly.   
  
"Well," Raven chuckled and took her hand, "if you put it like that.." she trailed off as they walked up to the door, and the gang of people outside started whistling at them,  
  
"Hey, baby!" One woman called out. A woman hanging on her arm laughed and followed up, "want to come over to our place tonight?"  
  
"No, thank you," Raven answered.  
  
"Aw..." the first woman giggled loudly and took a drink of beer, "look how polite she is!" Everyone around her started laughing.   
  
Grabbing the door handle, Anya glared at them coldly, "fuck off." She growled. The laughter dying instantly was satisfying. She yanked the door open and ushered Raven inside first before following her in. Thankfully the bar, with its low ceiling, dark lights, and loud music, swallowed them. It was very crowded.   
  
"You're very...very good at that, babe." Raven chuckled, glancing behind them to indicate what had happened outside.   
  
"It's a gift," Anya snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes, "deal with the others long enough, and you'll have it down too."   
  
Raven laughed, which Anya loved to hear. She put her hand to the small of Raven's back and steered them through everyone to a corner in the back and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
Sitting down, Raven took in their surroundings, "speaking of, where are the others tonight?"  
  
"Down at the beach, I think, playing volleyball or some crap. Thought we'd escape them?" She smirked and sank heavily into the next chair. Her elbows hit the table, and her hands cupped her forehead.   
  
Raven started rubbing her back, "you good, babe?"   
  
"I am now," Anya dropped her hands to the table. She turned a glance to Raven, "it's just been a hell of a week."   
  
Raven snorted, "tell me about it. Two people at the Arkadia garage quit, not just one...but two. So I had to work it. They said something about thinking I was being unfair and demanded I pay them more because I'm dating someone famous."  
  
"What?" Anya snapped, "that's ridiculous." She would gladly share her earnings with Raven, but she knew she wouldn't accept and that she loved what she did. Raven also made good money on her own. But that someone would pin their relationship as a source for more? How would they even know she and Raven were together?  
  
Raven shrugged as though she read her mind, "I guess you're pretty famous. Especially in Arkadia, with the Giant Five each year and all."  
  
With a snort, Anya nodded blandly, "fuckers."  
  
"I know, right?" Raven agreed, "I didn't mind working on cars. I just…" she shrugged again, her eyes looking her up and down in a way that said enough and also set Anya on fire. She knew what Raven was saying. They never really needed words between them to understand. She missed her too. And it got worse when Raven had to cancel her plans earlier in the week to fly in.   
  
But she was here now, that was what was important. And this was the first time she had seen her in months. Anya shrugged and admitted, "everyone says I've been irritable." To her surprise, Raven busted up laughing. She could only stare, "babe?" she asked after a few seconds.  
  
Raven's giggles fell to smiles, "and they've decided this..only now?" It looked like she would blow up laughing any minute again.   
  
"Okay…." Anya snorted, "okay…" she rolled her eyes, "the exact words Lexa said were that I was 'more irritable than usual' How's that?"   
  
Like predicted, Raven burst into laughter again.   
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "Raven..."  
  
"Yeah?" snorted through her nose.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"It is!" Raven protested, "but.. but... that's better!" she snorted a few times more as she got control of herself.  
  
"Thought so," Anya proudly folded her arms.   
  
"But!" Raven teased, she leaned in suddenly and under the table squeezed Anya's thigh, "you still need sex."   
  
"Oh god," Anya groaned, her eyes rolled closed and her head hit the wall, "I so do." Part of her wished Raven would continue to work her way up her thigh right there. The other part of her was ready right now to ditch the bar and go back to her bus.  
  
A throat cleared, and she opened her eyes to see a waitress standing near their table. Raven was frozen and looking at her too, but the smile had not left her girlfriend's face. Finally, Raven spoke up first, "can we help you?"   
  
"Oh..sorry…" the waitress blushed, so Anya was pretty sure she had heard at least part of that last conversation. Not that she cared that she had or anything, Raven was a beautiful woman. Clearing her throat, the waitress tried again, "I came to...I mean...can I get you something to…"  
  
Anya decided to save the poor girl from stumbling over her tongue, "beer is good. The best you got?" She sat up in the chair. It wouldn't get them drunk immediately, at least. And she wanted to remember at least some of tonight.   
  
"Make that two." Raven chimed in.  
  
"Okay, good, thanks. I'll be right back." the waitress beat it out of there quickly, vanishing into the crowd.  
  
"Guess we scared her," Raven bit her lip in amusement.  
  
Anya nodded, "sure looks like it."   
  
"Yup." Raven agreed.   
  
"Now, where were we?" Anya asked. She was aware that Raven's hand was still on her thigh. Two could play at that game, though. So she pulled Raven onto her lap, facing her, "something about sex?"   
  
"Uh-uh," Raven laughed, "but tell me about your week, first."  
  
"Fuck." Anya leaned in and started kissing her girlfriend senseless instead. Raven started kissing her back instantly, and Anya tightened an arm around her and pulled her closer. God, she'd missed this. So damned much. Taking a deep breath, she broke the kiss anyway.   
  
Raven's eyes fluttered open, "what'd you do that for?"  
  
"Do what?" Anya feigned innocence.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Stopped kissing me?"  
  
"Oh, that." Anya smirked and folded her arms between them and teased, "thought you wanted to hear about my week first."  
  
Raven's mouth dropped open, "I...you…" she laughed and shook her head, "you're something else, babe."  
  
"I know." Anya smiled wider.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"Know that too."   
  
"And you know I do want to hear about your week, right?" Raven asked.  
  
Anya nodded, "yup."  
  
"But!" Raven quirked an eyebrow at her, "better make it fast." She grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Well," Anya's hadn't been expecting that and thought quickly, "just found out we're shooting our new video in a few weeks."  
  
Raven perked up, "oh! That's fun! Where?"  
  
"Ireland, I think…" she wasn't sure. She knew there was more than one location, though. And while this might be the first time she would play drums on the edge of a cliff, she hoped it wasn't going to be the last.  
  
"Can I come?"   
  
Anya smirked at her and pinched her ass under the table. When she yelped, Anya growled, "I love when you ask that."  
  
"An?" Raven rolled her eyes at her.   
  
But Anya saw her playful smirk and knew the innuendo hadn't been missed. Clearing her throat though, she went on, "seriously though. I would like you to be there if you can?" She was hopeful. But she knew Raven had a couple of businesses to run.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Raven promised, "if I have to, I can close the shops for a little while."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Anya said. But she wouldn't dare say that she really wanted her to.   
  
"I know." Raven grinned at her, "but I want to." She changed the subject, 'what else?"   
  
"Well…" Anya went on with the week's replay, "Titus is still being a dick."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "normal."  
  
Anya nodded, "and Lexa and Clarke won't stop having sex all night in the bus right next to mine. I barely get any sleep."  
  
Raven laughed, "also normal."  
  
Anya snorted, "very loud sex too, I might add."  
  
A meek voice near the table spoke up, "excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah?" Anya looked to find it was the waitress again, this time for sure bright red, back with their drinks. She felt Raven slide off her lap and back into her chair, leaving her deficit.   
  
"Sorry," Raven added in.   
  
The waitress found her voice, "I...I have your drinks?" she looked at the bottles, and at them, "I'll just...put them down here."   
  
"Sound's good," Anya spoke up and sat back a little as the waitress put her beer in front of her and Raven's in front of hers. She noticed the bottles were not opened yet, "got a bottle opener?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...wait, I forgot to…" the waitress pulled one out and reached for the beers.   
  
But Raven stopped her, "it's okay, we got it," she flashed a smile and the waitress stepped back, "just leave it here?" she indicated the table with a nod.  
  
The waitress set the bottle opener down quickly, "let me know if you need anything else," she said and took off like a bolt through the crowds before they could even answer. By this point, Raven was laughing, and Anya was amused, staring after her until she was gone.   
  
"You would think," Raven began. Chuckling, she grabbed the opener and popped open each beer bottle in turn. She motioned after the waitress, "you would think she'd never worked in a gay bar before." She offered a bottle across to Anya.  
  
Anya took it and gulped from it, "you would think she'd never worked in a bar period." She snorted. Which made Raven laugh even more. Heads started turning to look at them because they were heard over the noise apparently. But she didn't care. She raised her beer to Raven, "cheers."  
  
"Cheers," Raven answered. They clinked beers together and Anya started gulping the drink down. God, it had been a while since she just let go. And oh how she needed it. Next to her, Raven was gulping her beer down too but suddenly choked, set it down, and wiped her mouth,   
  
"Hey, babe?" she asked.   
  
Still swallowing, Anya only grunted, "Hmmm?"  
  
"Lexa and Clarke walked into the bar."  
  
"Huh?" Anya pulled the beer away to try and register, "you... you're telling a joke?" She took another drink.  
  
"'Fraid not, babe," Raven nodded across the crowds toward the door, "look."  
  
Anya did and saw the pair that had just come through the door. Clarke Griffin was holding her sister's hand. And Lexa? She was all soft-eyed and in love. It was them, sure enough. Anya choked on her drink and set it down, "oh..fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. How are you doing? So the little fic above is my first with Ranya as the main couple, and its also set in my Lullaby of the Giant Five (Rockstar Lexa) AU. The first fic in that series can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856/chapters/29192634) and should have links on it to the other fics in that series available/in progress on Ao3. For more/about the Giant Five Series or just to say hi please feel free to stop by my Tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/gfaushort) at adistantstarblog. Thanks for reading. 😁


End file.
